A hybrid vehicle typically includes an engine and one or more electric machines that provide propulsion for the vehicle. In addition, the electric machines are used to charge a traction battery. Under various conditions, the electric machines may become inoperable. A typical response to such conditions is to prevent operation of the hybrid vehicle.